Catching Feelings
by AAML-TAML
Summary: Sometimes seeing an old friend reminds you of old feelings. Pokeshipping, Rocketshipping, hints of Wishfulshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sometimes seeing an old friend reminds you of old feelings. Pokeshipping, Rocketshipping, Wishfulshipping.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A/N: Hellooo! I know I haven't updated anything in ages, but I have my reasons! -_-

Today was soooo fun! -.- I fell twice in school then my friend nudged my shoulder and I fell into muck, stood up and slipped again, then at the weekend I fell into the bath... XD

Well, this story is for my good ol' TT! :D we've been talking for not one, not two but SIX MONTHS TODAY! That's half a year people! We've had some weird, funny, random, and just plain try-not-to-laugh-out-loud-at-3AM-moments! XD so yeah... This ones for you, Llama ass! :D (Don't ask xD)

Oh yeah, and you all may be thinking why I've wrote this when I haven't even finished our last anniversary fic... I just haven't got round to it, I'm really behind on my writing :/

Oh and TR haven't left yet, and its a 2 shot xD

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I swear, Ash Ketchum! Give me back my lure or I'll kill you!" Misty bellowed, her face turning as red as her hair as she clenched her fists. Ash in turn, danced around the redhead and stuck his tongue out.

"Which one, Mist?" He winked cheekily, a lure in each hand. "This normal fishing rod or this scary thing!" He said, laughing and pointing at the mini-Misty in his hand.

"ASH!"

Iris sighed and rolled her eyes at the scene, muttering 'little kids' under her breath. The green haired boy with a similar shade of green bowtie names Cilan sighed at Ash's usual antics and continued with his meal.

After seeing Misty in the Unova gym leader tournament, Ash insisted that his best friend had to travel together again, Misty agreed and started traveling through the Unova region with Ash, Cilan and Iris.

"NOOOOO!"

At Ash's outburst, Iris raised an eyebrow and turned her head, her eyes widening at the scene. Misty was chasing Ash with an over-sized hammer... Or was it a mallet...? Then, the brown eyed girl grinned and said, "hey Misty, where can I get one of those?!"

And just like that, in a mid air swing, Misty froze and turned to Iris, grinning sheepishly and dropping Ash's collar she had grabbed to 'mall-itize' him better.

"Oh, my mallet?"

Ash frowned in confusion as the two girls chatted about mallets, walking away and muttering on how he'll never understand girls.

"Girls are confusing," Ash mumbled, sitting on a fallen log next to Cilan who was stirring ingredients in a over-sized pot.

"No they aren't," Cilan chuckled, tweaking his bowtie. "Only certain girls."

"Like Iris and Misty?"

"If you think so," Cilan shrugged, trying to keep his cheeks from tinting pink. "I don't think Iris is weird..."

"Only because you like her," Ash said, narrowing his eyes at Cilan who stared back wide eyed. "I may not be the brightest kid in the world, but I'm not dumb."

"I do not," Cilan mumbled, childishly folding his arms. "You like Misty."

Ash almost fell off the log, his eyes frantic. "Me? Like Misty? Ew! No way!"

Cilan rolled his eyes and went back to chopping up vegetables, ignoring the confused glanced from Iris and Misty who had seen Ash almost die from falling off the log.

"That, is gross," Ash clarified, pointing his nose in the air. "I mean, what's so good about the way her eyes light up at the sound of water Pokemon and go all shiney... Or the way her face goes all red and cute when she's mad... And the way her hair sits at night when she let's it out of her side ponytail..."

Cilan looked at Ash with a mix of surprise and joy, grinning at the younger boy. "You're in love, Ash! What a perfect recipe of sugar and spice!"

And for the second time in the past two minutes, Ash toppled off the log.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I see twerps!"

"Shut up Meowth," Jessie rolled her eyes, using her hands as binoculars. "Oh wait, the furball was right!"

Meowth face palmed and rolled his eyes, "I told ya!"

James grew wide eyed underneath his hand binoculars and let out his trademark squeal, "Jessie, look! The original Twerpette is back!"

Jessie frowned and blinked a few times until she seen the redhead, "oh yeah, she is!"

As the two Rocket members gleefully sung about how the two twerps can now live happily ever after, Meowth let out a deep breath before screaming.

"DON'T FORGET WE HAVE A JOB TAH BE DOIN'!"

Jessie and James stopping hugging eachother from dancing around and blinked at Meowth, "what job...?"

"Do get da twoips Pikachu!"

James nodded, then winked cheekily. "We should do the original motto since it was the first, and the first twerpette is here!"

Jessie nodded and stroke a pose, "I like the new motto but we'll do it for old times sake!"

Meowth groaned as the two went giddy again, scratching the air madly and pointing to the group.

"Oh yeah, let's go!"

"Did you guys hear something?" Iris frowned, spooning some on Cilan's soup into her mouth.

"Probably some wild Pokemon," Cilan assured, spooning in his own mouthful of soup.

A rustle was heard in the bushes, catching everyone's attention. Somewhere, a weird background music began playing, and out jame two figures jumping and landing in similar poses.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"You're kidding me, right?" Misty deadpanned, staring at Jessie and James with a kind of bored expression.

"How dare you interrupt us, Twerpy!" Jessie exploded, an eye twitching. "We did this one especially for you!"

"Why would I wanna hear that annoying motto?! I've been trying to get rid of the memory of ever hearing it!" Misty groaned, covering her ears. Jessie seemed to get more annoyed at this.

"What do you mean?! Our motto's are amazing! Right Twerp?"

Ash glanced in between the two girls, sweat dropping. "I think I'll agree with Misty on this one..."

"As usual," James teased, flipping his strand of hair that hung in front of his forehead.

"No, not as usual! I just hate your motto's!"

"Hmp, funny you'd take her side!" Jessie pouted, crossing her arms. "Just because you love her..."

"I don't love her! That's... Gross!" Ash exploded, grabbing at the sides of his hair, fighting back a very heavy blush. "Why does everyone keep saying that?!"

"Because its true, twoip!" Meowth laughed, rolling on his back and clutching his stomach.

"No its not! Stop saying that! How could I love her?!" As much as it hurt Ash to say it, he hated people teasing him over liking Misty. So what if he did? No everyone had to make it that obvious!

Misty let out a shuddered breath, her forehead creasing as Ash's words replayed through her head. It was stupid of her ever believing Ash could like her, but she still wished it could happen! Obviously not anymore... After Ash's hurtful last words 'how could I love her?!' played through the redheads mind, she clutched her chest where her heart was and ran off, screaming rude things directed at Ash.

"Who knew dat sort of language was aloud," Meowth laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "We shud get goin'!"

Iris immediately began shouting at James, poking him in the chest for teasing, then moved onto Ash, practically murdering him and saying she was glad she ordered a mallet off Mallet . org so she could kill him with it.

Jessie bit her lip, she knew Misty's expression too well. It was the same face she had pulled herself when James girls like Jessibell drooled over James, especially since James' parents had arranged to have them marry. Of course, Jessie didn't show any jealousy, she was too stubborn, as was Misty. The redhead looked crushed behind all the anger, it was the same as she was.

"Jessie? HELLLLLO!" Iris yelled, waving a hand in front of her face, "you're not getting off my watch so easily! Its mostly you're fault you old witch!"

Jessie would have normally bit Iris' head off for calling her an old witch, but in stead of doing that, Jessie took off to find Misty. Even if they hated eachother, guilt was eating her alive.

Jessie spotted a figure who was sitting by the edge of a lake, a fishing pole in her hand. That had to be her.

"Uh... Twerp?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday, I kind of broke my netbook... xD

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Uh... Twerp?"

Looking up, Misty frowned and turned her back on Jessie, calling over her shoulder. "I don't like you."

"I don't like you either," Jessie said, placing her hands on her hips and scowling. "I.. Uh, guess I'm sorry for teasing you and the Twerp..."

"I couldn't care less if you teased us, just go away!"

"Then why did you run off?" Jessie pressed, tapping her food on the ground patiently. Misty's shoulders shrugged as an answer then slumped. "I'm not an idiot, kid. I know these things, I am a girl, you know."

"You don't say? I always thought you were a man," Misty deadpanned, locking her eyes on the fishing pole she was holding.

"Shut up, I'm trying to be nice here!" Jessie said, her eyebrow twitching. She sat next to Misty, scrunching up her nose and scootching away.

"I'm not contagious, you know!"

Jessie rolled her eyes and folded her arms, glancing at Misty out of the corner of her eye. "I know what it feels like..."

"What are you talking about?" Misty asked, dipping her legs in the shallow cold water.

"I mean I know how you feel, ya know? Liking someone who doesn't like you back..."

"Gee, thanks."

Jessie breathed in angrily and scrunched her hands into fists, "listen, I'm trying to help you. There's plenty of more fish in the sea..."

"But what if you don't want anyone else?"

"Then life sucks," Jessie replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"That's surely cheered me up, thanks Jessie!" Misty replied sarcastically, pouting at looking at the calm water.

"Hmp," Jessie huffed, pouting herself and folding her arms. "At least the Twerp likes you back."

Misty snorted, "yeah, right."

"He does!"

Misty looked at Jessie, her eyes half full of sadness, half anger. "Did you hear him? He said he could never love me!"

Jessie face palmed, why were they both so stubborn! "Well, how would you react if someone accused you of loving the Twerp!" Jessie replied, rubbing her temples.

"Ew! As if!"

"What the hell?! A few seconds ago you were saying he couldn't love you back now you don't love him?" Jessie threw her head back after saying this, throwing her arms out in front of her in frustration.

"Its... Embarrassing, crushing on your best friend..." Misty replied in a squeaky voice, a blush printed on her pale cheeks.

"I wouldn't call love a crush, Twerp," Jessie teased, a small smile itching on her face. "But... I know what it feels like..."

"You have a best friend?!" Misty blinked, as if her ears were playing a trick on her.

"Of course I do!" Jessie snapped, her eyebrows knitting together. "He has the most perfect eyes ever... Not meadow green, not emerald green, the perfect mixture. His hair is just woah!"

Misty giggled at Jessie's facial expression, even though she couldn't stand the older woman, she could defiantly relate to her!

"Who is he then?" Misty asked, elbowing Jessie in the ribs, making the pink haired woman scowl and shove Misty's arm away.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Obviously, or I wouldn't have asked."

Jessie let out a 'hmp' noise and crossed her arms again, a streak of blush on her face. "You know him, actually!"

"Really?" Misty said, complete shock on her face. She didn't even know Jessie had friends and now suddenly she knows him! "Tell me who, I won't tell!"

Jessie sighed, looking down, her blush increasing. "...James..."

"JAMES IS YOUR BEST FRIEND?!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Did anyone hear my name?" James blinked, sitting on a log and sipping Cilan's soup.

Ash shrugged, a blank look on his face. Even Pikachu wasn't cheering him up!

"What's up with the Twerp?" James whispered to Iris, his hand covering his mouth as he whispered it to her, eying Ash with curious eyes.

"He's such a little kid is what! I can't believe he said that!" Iris hissed, her teeth baring as she spoke.

"You have an awful whispering voice, Iris."

Iris scowled and stuck her tongue out at Ash who had spoken, folding her arms and sticking her bottom lip out.

"Shut it, moron!"

"Hm.. I'm starting to wonder when Iris and Misty will get back... Its getting dark," Cilan said, frowning and tapping his chin in thought of where the two could be.

"Um... I can go look for them," James volunteered, raising his hand in the air sheepishly and grinning.

"I'll go too..."

Iris' head snapped in Ash's direction, glaring at him. "Don't say anything stupid if you find her, kay?"

Ash groaned.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"So you really love James?" Misty laughed, staring slying at Jessie.

"Maybe... So you really love the Twerp? Not that it wasn't obvious!"

"Obvious? As if!" Misty scoffed, her cheeks tinting pink once again. Jessie rolled her eyes and laughed to herself, an evil sparkle in her blue eyes.

"What do you find so good about the Twerp?"

"His name is Ash, not 'twerp'," Misty pointed out before going starry eyed. "Oh Arceus don't get me started! He's like a beautiful Tentacruel! His eyes are so warm and the colour of chocolate... I melt every time I look into them! And those little marking under his eyes are so cute! They make him seem so boyish, then his trademark smirk is to DIE for!"

Jessie sighed contentedly, her head rested on her hands as Misty rambled on, staring into the dark blue liquid in front of her.

After a few minutes of talking about Ash, Misty turned her head to Jessie, "well, why do you like James so much?"

Jessie grinned, 'this might take a while,' she thought with a giggle. "Well, where do I start? Like I said, his eyes are perfection! And his hair, I love the colour of it, its so unique! And that strand in the middle..."

Unknown to Jessie and Misty, Ash and James were hovering above the two, Ash silently dancing over the fact Misty admitted liking him, and James was grinning at flicked his strand of hair, silently mumbling, "well, this hair doesn't happen by magic!' to himself proudly. Ash successfully managed to fall over his two feet, tumbling on top of James who fell right in front of Jessie and Misty, the two girls blinking widely at them.

"Uh... Hey guys!" James said, grinning sheepishly and stepping away from Ash. "Eheh..."

Misty and Jessie shared a look of anger, then looked back towards the two, grabbing both Ash and James' worst nightmare... Mallets!

"CURSE YOU MALLET . ORG!" Ash yelled, running for his life while Misty chased him, her mallet swinging around madly.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A/N: Well, the ending didn't suck at all! xD It was kind of rushed, I think, but I like the idea of Misty and Jessie sharing stuff like that to eachother, even if they hate eachother! xD Hoped you liked it TT! :D


End file.
